Nothing Gold Can Stay
by PrayingForParadise
Summary: Things had been going well lately for the turtles of New York. It only got better when they made a new friend. April however is suspicious. How can a stranger act so calm and happy around giant mutant turtles? Will anyone hear her out or will she be dismissed as simply jealous?
1. Chapter 1

_"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger-"_

Groans filled the small room that held three young people. For about the past hour since they gradually awakened they unfortunately were greeted by a blonde's constant singing.

"April, we gotta get out of here." A gap toothed Casey Jones grumbled, glancing up to where his hands were chained to the wall. April huffed in response, her blue eyes glancing at the locked doorway.

_"-stand a little taller!"_

"I know. Give me a second." She bit her lip, her hands wrapping around the metal chains where her wrists were tied. Holding onto it tightly she grunted, kicking herself off the wall and flipping so that she was facing the floor. Doing so she had to keep her arms out stiffly, her body trembling under the weight to keep her up.

"Hi-yah!" Quickly she had kicked her feet at the bulge in the wall where she was kept bound. It shattered allowing her to land on her feet swiftly.

The other occupant in the room had finally fallen silent having watched the orange haired girl's movements. Her own brown eyes widened enough in shock she finally stopped singing. "Woah! Dude how did you do that? Are you like an Olympic acrobat or something? One of those circus people maybe?"

Meanwhile April had went and helped Casey become unbound. "Thanks." He smiled and headed for the door. April followed after, till remembering something. Well, they almost had until-

"Hey! Don't just leave me here! If you're mad at me for singing then I'm sorry! It calms we down I swear!" The blonde girl had pleaded.

April and Casey glanced at another before sighing, their shoulders slumping. It would be wrong to leave her here. After all it wasn't her fault. The Kraang had been after April anyway. She had been with Casey at the time and this blonde girl was sitting on the steps of her house peacefully. Doing..something. April hadn't paid much attention. Unfortunately the Kraang had and snatched up everyone within 20 feet.

Thankfully it had only been them.

April frowned and approached her. "Alright. But you have to _promise _me to be quiet." She spoke seriously.

The chained girl gave a grin and nodded. "Promise!"


	2. Chapter 2

Silence ensued as the three teenagers walked down the hall.

April kept on the lookout with her blue eyes constantly scanning about. Casey was just about as tense, a bit more uneasy though as he clenched his fists; as if waiting for something to jump out. As for the last of their group, said stranger walked casually with her hands on her hips.

"Weird place." She said looking around. Eventually her dark eyes trailed ahead of her. "So. You two together? Cause you guys would be totally cute as a couple."

Her response was dark glares over shoulders, if not a bit embarrassed. The current situation though kept their attention though.

"No. Me and Casey are just friends. Now, _please _be quiet. This place is dangerous-"

A click to their left caught their attention. A group of identical looking men aimed their guns at the teens. While they stood waiting for one another to make a move, the blonde leaned over.

"April, was it? Maybe you should take your own advice." She said loud enough for only her to hear. April was about to retort, especially seeing a smirk until blasts went off.

Quickly the trio dispersed down the hallways. April couldn't help but mentally smirk when their blonde friend had trouble keeping up. Unlike her, she and Casey were a bit more fit. Considering she was a training kunochi and him a vigilante, it was no surprise a random New York citizen could barely keep up.

A scream behind them stole their attention. Apparently she had fallen behind so much the Kraang nabbed her. Her cheeks were a fierce red, exhausted from the running and panted heavily.

"H-Hey! I'm sorry! I'm a rude person under stress April! Help me!" she cried out.

April mentally cursed herself. She was having second thoughts about ditching her until Casey made up her mind.

"Aight. No more runnin'! GOONGOLA!"

"Casey!"

Without their weapons April wasn't sure if they could pull this off against the robot aliens. Hopefully she was strong enough for hand to hand combat. Before they could reach them, an explosion went off blinding everyone in darkness.


End file.
